


Could I feel your skin on mine, before I have to say goodbye

by truth_honor_patriotism



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_honor_patriotism/pseuds/truth_honor_patriotism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sat there, quietly, listening to each others’ pulses, their shuddering breath, the constant tap of rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could I feel your skin on mine, before I have to say goodbye

“Hey… Steve?” Steve heard a soft voice through the flaps of his tent.  He shook his head; only Bucky would still be out after the ark-worthy rainstorm started.

“Come on in,” he replied.  Bucky stepped through the entrance, absolutely drenched.  Steve rolled his eyes with exasperation.  “Umbrellas, Buck,” he laughed.

 

Bucky smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.  “I, uh, just wanted to come say goodnight.”  He turned to leave.

“Bucky.”  He paused outside the tent flaps.  “What’s wrong?”

Bucky turned around and ran his fingers through his flop of hair.  “I dunno, Steve.  I’ve got a bad feeling ‘bout the mission tomorrow.”  Their mission to the mountains.  Bucky’s native Brooklyn accent only became this obvious when he was worried about something, so something must’ve really been wrong.  He sat on the edge of Steve's bed, eyes on the floor.

Steve sat next to his friend, eyebrows knit together with concern.  “I know.  I get nervous too.”  

Bucky tentatively intertwined his fingers with Steve’s, fingers trembling very slightly.  Steve squeezed his hand, and Bucky gave an appreciative squeeze back.  No matter how many times they held hands, Steve's heartbeat always picked up.

“It’s just-I don’t know what Hydra did to me while I was there, and weird stuff keeps happening to me,” Bucky admitted.  “I got grazed by a bullet a few weeks ago and it healed in three days.  And booze ain't working like it used to, and I just feel like something awful’s gonna happen tomorrow, and-”

Steve gently placed his hands on either side of Bucky’s jaw. “I won’t let anything happen to you.  Honest.” Bucky's shaky breath calmed slightly and he touched his forehead to his.

They sat there, quietly, listening to each others’ pulses, their shuddering breath, the constant tap of rain, and after a moment Bucky leaned closer and pressed his lips to Steve’s.  Steve couldn’t help but smile into the kiss; this wasn’t like the time he convinced Steve to help him practice kissing Lydia Thompson. This kiss was his, and his alone.

Steve slid his hands down Bucky’s shoulders to his bicep, and pulled him closer.  Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s chest, and the kiss was slow, comforting, soft, until Bucky’s fingers trailed to the hem of Steve’s shirt, slipping underneath and running over his abdomen.  Steve inhaled sharply.

The slow, careful mood of the room shifted in a heartbeat to a quickening pulse of arousal.  The kiss began to become hungry-clashing teeth and tongues and bitten lips and tangled hair- running their hands up and down each others’ bodies, breaking the kiss only for a moment to peel off their shirts.

“Buck,” Steve gasped, pulling away from the kiss.  “What do you want?”

Bucky looked back at him from underneath dark eyelashes - _god his mouth is beautiful-_  "You always know what I want."

In a heartbeat, they were tangled together again.  Steve took Bucky’s shoulders and pushed him onto his back on the mattress.  His mouth stayed on Bucky’s, but his hands traveled lower than before, pulling a sharp breath from the man underneath him.

Steve began to slowly trail kisses down Bucky’s stomach until he reached his belt buckle.  He quickly undid it and yanked away his pants, pulling his erection free.  

Steve looked up at him.  “You sure 'bout this?”

Bucky’s pupils were blown huge, eyes dark with arousal, lips red and swollen from kissing.  “Pretty sure, yeah, please.”

Steve never broke eye contact as he slowly licked a stripe up the underside of Bucky’s cock, pulling a low, unsteady growl from the back of his throat.  Steve’s heart was thudding in his esophagus, this was all new to him, and he wanted to make Bucky feel good.  He took the base in his hand and lowered his mouth onto it, going as far as he could, making good use of his serum-enhanced lungs.

“ _Shit_ , Steve, you’re--don’t stop--” Bucky murmured, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Steve’s hair, and Jesus Christ, _Bucky is beautiful like this._

Steve began to take Bucky into his mouth faster, stealing any actual words from Bucky’s vocabulary and replacing them with unsteady breaths and whispers of his name.

Bucky’s fingers tightened even more on Steve’s hair, letting him know he was close.

After only a few moments, Bucky tensed up with a silent cry--old habit from thin walls of their Brooklyn apartment--and relaxed, chest heaving.

“How was that for a first try, huh?” Steve grinned and lay down next to him.

 **  
** “If the mission goes well, I’ll return the favor, pal,” Bucky replied, breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thirsty for some stucky so I wrote this trash, I'm not sorry ;P
> 
> title is from One Last Time by Jaymes Young, you should seriously listen to it


End file.
